Mobile devices carried by users experience cell transitions at cell boundaries. In particular, the mobile devices carried by passengers in a vehicle such as public transportation (for example, a train or a subway) experience frequent cell transitions. For example, at every cell boundary on a route of the vehicle, the mobile devices in an active state perform a handover procedure, while the mobile devices in an idle state perform a cell reselection procedure. In the idle state, even though no voice call or data communications is taking place, the mobile devices consume considerable power for the frequent cell reselection procedures. This causes inconvenience to the users.